Please?
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Prom is coming around, and Dawn is really excited to go. Unfortunately, she really wants to go with someone, and that certain "someone" is none other than Paul Shinji. Will she have the courage to ask him? Or will she let all her opportunities pass her by? (B-day present for Break Your Little Heart!) (Ikari, Poke, and Soulsilvershipping. Slight mention of Leafgreenshipping.)


Please?

* * *

Summary: Prom is coming around, and Dawn is really excited to go. Unfortunately, she really wants to go with someone, and that certain "someone" is none other than Paul Shinji. Will she have the courage to ask him? Or will she let all her opportunities pass her by? (B-day present for Break Your Little Heart!)(Ikari, Poke, and Soulsilvershipping.) (Slight mention of Leafgreenshipping.)

* * *

**Monday**

**Status: Can't. Absolutely not.**

* * *

Dawn head-desked once again.

"Dawn," Misty said, putting a hand on her shoulder in a pitying way. "You still have a week til the prom...there's no need to be a wreck."

The bluenette didn't heed her friends words, and sobbed into her school desk. "B-but I want to a-ask him soooooo bad!"

Misty rolled her eyes with a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to get very far with the depressed girl before her who was almost in hysterics for one reason.

And that reason, was: Paul Shinji.

She wanted to ask him to the prom, but she was too afraid to say anything because any girl who'd attempted this feat so far had been glared at before they ran for the hills at his coldness. Dawn didn't want the same to happen to her.

"Just ask him," Misty said.

"NO!" Dawn yelped, looking up at the orange headed girl in front of her.

"C'mon, the worst that can happen will be you seeing his Ice Glare," Misty pointed out, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I'll only do it if you ask out Ash!" Dawn wailed, hitting her head on the desk again.

Misty paled, and began eating her strawberry pocky very seriously. The conversation was over.

"Dawwwwwwwwny~" a voice called out, and the two girls looked up to see a chipper Lyra skipping towards them. "Have you asked out your secret crush AKA Paul?"

Misty brought out her mallet and bonked Lyra on the head as Dawn sobbed some more. "It's not secret when you announce it to the whole school!" Misty snapped.

Lyra put a hand to her mouth. "Aw crap!" she said, biting her lip. "Ummm…" She looked at Dawn with her big blue eyes and frowned. "What can I do…?"

Dawn raised her head and looked at them with a blotchy red face. "I just won't ask him…" she said quietly.

Her two friends stared at her in surprise, "What?!" they yelped.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**Status: No….no….maybe?**

* * *

Misty and Lyra talked in hushed whispers as Dawn sat at her desk, putting down the pink satchel filled with her school supplies on the ground.

"What?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

The two friends exchanged a glance before taking a deep breath. "We have a plan!" "Please listen!" both exclaimed.

Dawn jumped, surprised by their sudden outburst. "Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"We decided that...we want you to go ahead and try to ask Paul," Lyra said, twirling some of her hair in her finger.

Dawn pursed her lips. "You know I can't-"

"But here's the catch!" Misty cut in. "All three of us are going to be attempting to ask out a boy, so it won't just be you!"

"Yeah!" Lyra said. "I'll be asking Silver...and you know how rude he can be."

Misty nodded. "And I'll be asking Ash...but since he's so busy, who knows if I'll even be able to _find _him in time…"

"So you see…." Lyra continued. "We're both nervous about asking these guys too...so you won't be alone! Please consider asking Paul!"

Dawn bit her lip, unsure of what she should do. Should she? _Could _she? The bluenette crossed her arms. "I'll…."

Her friends leaned forward.

"I'll tell you my answer tomorrow."

The girls facepalmed.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**Status: I'll do it**

* * *

"You got a plan?" Misty asked as the three headed down the hall.

"Sorta…" Dawn replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go and find that cutie Silver!" Lyra grinned, hugging both girls around the shoulders. "I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow!" The brunette skipped away at that, and left Misty and Dawn together.

"If I wanna get Ash before the prom on Friday, then I gotta go find him now," Misty stated, and scratched the back of her head. "See you later Dawn. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" She run off with her fist in the air.

Dawn watched the tomboy run off, and let out a breath. It was time to go and find Paul. Shaking herself, she strowed towards his class.

The small girl turned around the corner, and slammed into someone. "Excuse-..." She stared at the cranky face of Paul.

"Move," he said, and she did. That's when she remembered what she was here for.

"Wait!" she called, and he stopped, but didn't turn. "I...have something to ask…." Dawn took a deep breath. "I-"

"Paul! I need your help taking the gym equipment to storage!" a teacher called, and the plum haired boy glanced at Dawn before disappearing with the teacher.

Dawn felt her heart sink, but she clenched her fist.

She'd try again.

* * *

**Thursday**

**Status: I've gotta do it now!**

* * *

Dawn hadn't seen her friends all morning. Where had they disappeared too? Maybe they both had got the boys to go with them, and didn't want her to feel bad…

Shaking her head, Dawn continued writing notes down from the Physics lecture they'd just gotten.

"Dawn," someone said, and she looked up to see her teacher. "You have been failing in Physics…"

Dawn blinked. She had? But she understood it better than everyone in the class? How come the teacher would say that? "Oh…"

"You'll need to be tutored by someone and retake your last test," the teacher added, and walked away, scratching the back of his head. "I'll send someone up to help you soon."

Dawn waited as everyone filed out of the room, and in about twenty minutes, the door slid open. "Oh, hello-" She stared,.

Paul stared at her. "It's you," he grumbled, closing the door behind him.

"I honestly don't need help with physics…" Dawn told him. "I've been a straight A's student since middle school."

Paul shrugged, and pulled up a chair before setting it down backwards and sitting down. "Whatever...I'm just here to tutor you because the teachers told me too."

Dawn nodded, and Paul spun her book around to face him and read the text. "You don't understand this simple chapter?"

Dawn crossed her arms. "I do too!" she protested. "I don't understand why they said I was failing!" She pointed at the book and began explaining the entire chapter to the boy in front of her just so she could say she knew what she was talking about.

Leaning back, she raised her eyebrows. "See? I know how to do this."

Paul shrugged. "Looks like it," he said. "You only messed up once."

"Where!?" Dawn yelped, surprised.

"Here," he said, and flicked her forehead.

The girl frowned, putting her hands over her forehead as Paul stood and pushed the seat in with a quiet sigh. "Later…"

Dawn watched him leave, then yelped.

She'd missed her chance again!

* * *

**Friday**

**Status: It's now or never!**

* * *

Dawn had no clue where her friends were. They had been absent for...a whole day.

Today was the prom. She had to simply go up to Paul and ask point blank. Then...that would be that. She shook her head, and felt her face burn at the prospect of actually going with Paul.

The school bell rang, and she shoved her books into her bag before dashing out of class. She had to find him before he left!

Slamming the door to his class open, she looked around. He wasn't there.

She left the door wide open, and sprinted down to the gym. For some reason, he wasn't there either...even though he had to practice basketball so much.

Everywhere the blunette looked, the plum-haired boy wasn't around. She was panting hard by the time she stopped at the school door. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and wiped them away with the back of her hand as she leaned over, hand on knees.

"What's your problem?" a voice asked.

Dawn looked up, and saw Paul. She looked away, and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing.."

"Doesn't look like nothing if you're going to be acting this troublesome…" he stated, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The girl glanced up at him, her eyes slightly red. "Umm…."

Paul sighed, "I don't see what your problem is," he said. "There's nothing so horrible about being wrong in physics every now and then." The very last part of his sentence dwindled away as his voice quieted; the boy glared at the wall.

Dawn stared at him for a moment. "What?" he asked, turning back to her.

She burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Oh goodness! He thought she was crying over that?

"What?" he inquired, his frown deepening.

"No...that's not it," she giggled, wiping her eyes. "Actually...I have something to ask you."

He waited for her to continue with raised eyebrows.

"Well…." she said, looking to the side. "Umm…"

He walked over to her, and leaned down to her level; her face reddened. He snapped something onto her wrist

She looked down. It was a wristband with flowers on it. One that the girls wore to proms. She blinked in surprise. What…?

"Please?" he asked quietly, not exactly saying what he meant, but she got the jist.

Throwing her arms around Paul, she hugged him. "YES!"

* * *

**7:00pm**

**Status: Nervous**

* * *

"WHAT SHOULD I DO!?" Dawn shrieked, running around her room. "I was so focused on asking Paul that I didn't buy a dress!"

The door to her room slammed open. "Never fear Dawny!" Lyra called, holding a shopping bag in one hand, and had an arm around a ghostly looking Misty. Misty hated shopping; said it sucked the life out of her.

"We bought you something!" she said. "The two of us spotted Paul asking you to go, and ran to the mall!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." Misty said, and ran to the bathroom.

Dawn stared at Lyra who chuckled. "Try this on!" the brunette said, thrusting the bag in Dawn's face.

"O-okay!"

A few minutes later, Dawn came out of her bathroom, and fidgeted with her skirt. The dress was a peach color, strapless, and covered in sparkles.

Lyra squealed, and pushed Dawn into a chair before twisting her blue locks into a side ponytail. "Cute!" she said. "Paul's jaw will drop!"

Dawn had been to surprised that she had forgotten her voice. "W-what about you guys?" she asked.

Lyra put a finger to her chin. "Ohhh, you mean with the boys?" she said. "Well….for me, I _accidentally _tripped and fell into him. I said it was his fault and that my leg hurt. Then he carried me to the nurse's office and I asked him then! He was quite surprised!"

Dawn blinked as Misty entered the room, looking a little better than before. "Oh..you're explaining about Silver?" she said. "Well...with Ash, I was in home economics for extra curricular studies when Ash smelled the food I was making, and came to check it out. We got in a conversation and bam! He asked me out."

Dawn slowly grinned. "Really?" she said and stood, spinning in a circle. "Well, we need to hurry or our dates will think we aren't punctual!"

* * *

**8:00**

**Status: Ready**

* * *

The three girls walked into the decorated gymnasium, not even taking in the way it sparled with the disco ball, and only focused on the guys who were very...bored looking.

Lyra ran over to Silver in her baby blue fit and flare dress before dragging him onto the dance floor.

Ash walked over to Misty before giving her a slight bow. She blushed, pushing some of her orange hair behind her ear. Her form disappeared, but the color of her bright green, one shoulder evening gown still stuck out on the dance floor.

Dawn walked over to Paul shyly. "Umm...hi?"

Paul just looked down at her. "Well?"

She frowned. "What?"

He looked away. "Are we…"

Dawn leaned forward, not exactly understanding the question.

"Shit…" he grumbled, and grabbed Dawn's hands before pulling her onto the dance floor.

Dawn yelped in surprised, but soon got used to Paul's dancing and got into the rhythm of it, smiling all the while.

"Hey Paul?" she asked, and they paused in their slow dancing.

"What?" he asked.

She bite her lip before standing on her tiptoes. "Well….I was wondering...would…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and unconsciously, both inched closer….and closer…

"Dawn!" someone called, and the two jerked away. Both looked over at the teacher from her physics class. "I was wrong about your score. It got confused with someone's elses."

Dawn blinked in surprise. "Really?"

The teacher nodded. "Yeah, the horrid score was Gary's," he jabbed his thumb a boy dancing with a girl who had long brown hair. Both turned.

"Hey!" 'Gary' exclaimed, feeling insulted.

Dawn giggled as the teacher walked away spouting off something about her getting an A and she led Paul over to a table.

The two sat in silence for a moment, til Dawn took Paul's hand. "Umm…" she started once again, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I want to ask you something…"

Paul didn't answer, instead, he pulled his hand away and Dawn frowned. But that turned into a wide eyed shock when she saw him pull something out of his pocket.

With one fluid motion, he clasped a silver locket around her neck. She glanced down, and touched it with her index and middle finger.

"Paul…?" she started, confused, but also understanding what he meant.

He put his hand on hers and touched his forehead against hers. "Dawn…" he started, and Dawn knew exactly what he was trying to say.

She giggled, before squeezing his hand.

"Please?"

* * *

**Yay! Done! *gasps* I can't believe I wrote this in one sitting and managed to finish it ON Lily's b-day! *flops on the ground* Anyway, was it cutesy or what? DID YOU LIKE IT LILY? DIDJA?**

**(If any of you didn't understand Paul was asking her to be his girlfriend at the end.)**

**Also, I'm planning on writing a multi-chapter fanfic with some of these events happening in it. It will be a school-fic with Ikarishipping and lots of fluffy scenes! (I just gotta write it first..)**

**Tell me what ya thought guys! R&amp;R~!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
